Talk:Hypochondria
If this build is not fixed by Anet when NF comes out, I will cry a little inside, and the devil has finally won. This skill is completely broken, or at the very least very blatantly overpowered. Fragility Images of Remorse (possible 55 damage) Accumulated Pain (37+21 = 58 damage + Deep Wound) Virulence (21x3 = 63 damage) Hypochondria (21x8 damage = 168 damage) Virulence ends (63 damage) Maybe not 1000+ damage, but more than enough to kill any team, 4v4 to 8v8 pretty goddamn fast. The above build was just me thinking about it fast, im sure you could mod it to easily do more than 500 or 600+ Hmmm. Casting martyr on your enemies? I'd like to test whether "transfer" is in truth "copy". --Xeeron 09:20, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Fragility perhaps... (T/ ) 09:24, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Could be nice with Fevered Dreams to spread every condition that they put on you transfert to all of them.—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:20, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::FD + Hypochondria would just ensure that all foes in the area are all suffering from each other's conditions. This way, FD doesn't have to be used as the primary hex for condition spreading, it would just be quickfire FD + H and bam you're done. FD had served its purpose, so it doesn't matter if it gets removed. mmm....Plague Signet would own this so badly.... http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10049993 — Skuld 03:01, 24 September 2006 (CDT) This is the most broken skill of the decade. Just run two fragility->phantom pain->drain delusions->virulence->hypochondria Me/Ns and then run 5-6 monks with hypochondria. I don't even want to think about the damage that spike has, and it has way too much defense also. Basically, each of the monks gives up one skill slot and uses a secondary that they would use either way for a 5e 10recharge way of dealing around 160 damage. This makes for over 1000 damage + deepwound. Basically, the other team could have 2 infusers both infusing this spike and it could still kill. --Theonemephisto 10:25, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Hex removal=GG, no spike. Besides, I'm guessing it will swap to "add conditions" rather than "reapply"Labmonkey 17:34, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Lets see. Hmm, I see spike potential at 160 and then using Hypochondria against all foes in the area for an AoE spike... but I don't see how this can do 1000+ damage. A general Frag Spiker has Virulence set to rank 0, and Hypochondria transfers the remaining time as well as the four conditions, so you don't have much time. Fragility doesn't trigger if conditions are applied on targets before they end, so you can't have the monks casting Hypochondria on one target, because you will only do 160 damage in total.No, your idea simply wont work at all. (Terra Xin 05:47, 11 October 2006 (CDT)) :::As the description says, hypochondria removes all conditions from enemies and the area and applies them to the target. If only the target has any conditions, this means each cast of hypochondria will trigger fragility twice for each condition. --Fyren 05:55, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::::No. Hypochondria 'transfers' conditions and their remaining times from foes to target foe. I just read up on the thread from above, this skill is broken...(Terra Xin 06:40, 24 October 2006 (CDT)) Nerf Nerfed. No longer triggers Fragility twice.--Ender A 07:36, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Bah :( --SK 07:39, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::The skill has been fixed... not nerfed. There's a note that was made in the skill description that says Fragility no longer triggers upon the usage of this skill. I'm guessing this information is false because that would mean that one of the two skills is bugged. Hypochondria should still trigger Fragility if there are any new conditions applied to the target. -- Terra Xin 01:07, 5 November 2006 (CST) Anti-Nerf Ok, so it needs 2 people nearby to work properly. But why not just use Epidemic, then Hypochondria? Use a normal Virulence Spiker build, flesh out Virlence to 5 seconds, to give some extra play, get to Virulence, hit Epidemic, then Hypochondria. It might not be useful for solo-ganking any more, but it'll play hell with monks, and makes people suffer for sticking close to each other. Anti-balling anyone? - Patch of Celestia 11:44, 8 November 2006 (CST) Ignore me, that's what happens when you say something before testing it. I thought that Epidemic removes the conditions from the foe (which I would, given the wording in game of the skill...) - Patch of Celestia 12:03, 8 November 2006 (CST) Fevered Dreams, Fragility, Accumulated Pain, Virulence, Crystal Wave, Hypochondria. It would take 2 people, but that's 300 armor ignoring damage (plus deep wound), more if you have another condition inflicter (cripshot maybe). Tycn 03:59, 25 December 2006 (CST) Stealth Change This skill was modified, I think in the last skill update, but it wasn't listed and nobody has changed it here on Wiki yet. The in-game text and effect is now: "Target foe suffers from the same conditions as all foes in the area". Zuranthium 18:02, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Do you have a screanshot of that? RT | Talk 18:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::According to the date it was changed on the GWW site, it was updated November 17th or before. Been changed for a month and we finally fixed it today --Gimmethegepgun 15:50, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Does anyone know if the skill also removes the conditions from the other foes? According the other wiki, the true effect of the spell might read: *Skill removes all conditions from all foes in the area and transfers them to the target. Can anyone confirm this? (I combined the description + the bug note.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:17, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, unlike Epidemic this actually moves conditions instead of just creating new ones. (T/ ) 07:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::So, shouldn't we update the article? (a) change concise description to make that clear and (b) add a note indicating an anomaly (or bug). The description makes it sound like additional conditions; the truth is the skill can do the party more harm than good, if the caster isn't careful. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::We never change the skill descriptions, they are copied verbatim from the game even when they are blatantly wrong. But yes, a note would be appropriate. (T/ ) 10:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::NCSoft writes the concise ones, too? Didn't realize (thought that was us.) OK. I'll take a stab at the note. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 15:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC)